1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures having front panels pivotally attached thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical personal computer, a front bezel is attached to a front plate of an enclosure to make the computer more aesthetically pleasing. Conventionally, the front bezel is attached to the front plate with a plurality of screws. Fastening the screws is tedious and time-consuming, and a special tool is required.
To overcome this problem, an alternative computer enclosure has been developed. A plurality of spaced clasps is arranged on the bezel, and a plurality of corresponding holes is defined in the front plate. The clasps are extended into and engaged in the holes, thereby securing the front bezel to the front plate. However, it is difficult to simultaneously align all the clasps with all the holes. In addition, the clasps are prone to break during this assembly process.
Therefore, an improved computer enclosure that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which quickly and conveniently secures a front bezel to a front plate thereof.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention includes a front bezel and a front plate. A pair of symmetrically opposing pivots is formed on the front bezel. A pair of L-shaped bearings is forwardly formed from a bottom portion of the front plate. When the front bezel is attached to the front plate, the pivots of the front bezel are pivotably received in the bearings of the front plate. The front bezel is rotated toward the front plate about the pivots. Clasps of the front bezel are inserted into slots defined in the front plate, and hooks of the front plate snappingly engage in engaging apertures defined in the clasps. Thus the front bezel fully abuts the front plate, and is securely attached thereon.